


Lonely Is The Night

by italiandancer1275



Series: Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, Dean Winchster/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hunters, Impala, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sam Winchester/You - Freeform, Season/Series 07, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Weddings, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiandancer1275/pseuds/italiandancer1275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been hunting with the Winchesters since Season 3 and you're pretty much family at this point. This latest case involves weddings and Sam needs you and Dean to pretend to be a couple. Things start to heat up and you have to make a tough decision. Can the two of you pull it off, or will the supernatural creatures get to you first? Maybe both!<br/>-Takes place in season 7 after "The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unusual Death

**Author's Note:**

> So many different ways to take this story.....Well here's a start I guess! Please leave feedback and suggestions and I may add them in!

*Zooms in on a beautiful wedding reception as an announcers voice is heard over the speakers. “Alright let’s give it up for our bride and groom's first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Welsh.” The lights dim and the song _‘The Way I Am’_ begins to play. A blonde smiling bride is dancing with her tall, dark and handsome new husband. “Brad, I’m so glad today was perfect”, she states with pink lips. Brad kisses her gently and whispers, “Faith, there’s no one I’d rather share my last name with”. The couple dances and the crowd awes and watches the sweet moment.

All of a sudden, lights start to flicker until they burn out completely. We hear a female scream and the announcer quickly tries to calm everyone down. “Alright, alright, no big deal folks, just a bit of a power surge, we’ll get the lights working in no time”. A few moments pass and the backup generator switches on, illuminating the room. The only difference being that the bride and groom have vacated the dance floor. The room stirs in panic and the wedding party makes a plan. The bridesmaids and groomsmen search and search until they meet up again and shake their heads…

The couple seems to have gone missing...

 

##### SUPERNATURAL

##### 


	2. Catching The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! I love hearing from you! Also feel free to air your suggestions! I may just include them :)

“Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up”. You startled, as a pair of your boots were thrown not so gently at you, waking you from your hour and a half of sleep. “Sam’s got a case,” Dean stated as he exited your bedroom in the safe house. Well, not your room exactly, but Bobby wasn't exactly needing sleep at the moment, and you figured he wouldn't mind if you took over his room for the time being. You rubbed your eyes and ran a hand through your long chestnut hair. “Whatever happened to at least four hours?” you whined as you threw a purple and grey flannel over your grey tank top. Still rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you remembered how you literally just got home two hours ago from the last case. You grabbed the boots and laced them over your dark wash skinny jeans that you slept in and met the boys in the living room.

Sam is glued to his laptop on the desk and Dean, wearing his infamous red flannel, has one hand on Sam’s chair and the other on his hip as he read what Sam found. There were empty alcohol bottles scattered about and half opened books lying on every surface you could see. You decided to take your normal place and slid a few bottles over to sit on top of the desk right next to Sam’s computer, facing the brothers. You scooted all the way back so your legs didn't touch the ground, even though you were an average height of 5'5". You crossed your ankles and began swinging your feet back and forth. “So what are we dealing with Scooby squad? And give me the short version,” you reminded Sam. He did have a tendency to give unimportant details when he was on a role. He smiled in your direction and answered with, “So get this, a couple went missing at their wedding reception.” Dean and you exchanged a knowing look as he interrupted, “Missing persons? That’s not exactly our line of work Sammy”. Sam rolled his eyes. “Maybe not, but this is the third wedding it's happened to in the past three months, all in the same venue. Plus, disappearing during the first dance? Think about it man, all those eyes on them and they vanish into thin air? Not only that but witnesses state that (he clicked to a new page on his laptop) they remember flashing lights and strange smells.” You rolled your eyes and hopped off the desk. “Why’s it always gotta be demons?” you yelled from the hall as you went to pack your things, most of which were still in your bag from before, ready for this latest hunt.

You came back into the living room to find that along with you, the boys packed up and were currently arguing about whether or not to go on this case. As usual, Dean wanted to focus on the bigger issue at hand and uncover why Dick wanted a mound of clay. Sam interjected with the fact that staring at it wasn't going to find a solution anytime soon and that we had better things to do with our time. You remained neutral (though honestly you'd prefer to stay and overanalyze the stupid artifact. You really hated weddings. Honestly, they just reminded you of the life you could never have). Sam finally got Dean to give up and the decision was made to go. That only left one problem. Bobby. You had just infiltrated Dick's headquarters and found his precious hunk of clay. However, Bobby kinda lost it and Charlie ended up in the crossfire. You had gone on one more experimental hunt to test the waters with him. To say it didn't go well was an understatement. Bobby ended up seeing a Dick Roman poster on what was supposed to be a textbook werewolf hunt. Long story short, he wound up getting both Sam and Dean knocked out and tied up. Yup, you (completely on your own) had to locate, free, and save three grown men. Mondays man. However, there was no way in hell you were letting it happen again. It had still only just been a few weeks since you found out that he was your father and as far as you were concerned, he was still on probation for lying to you all these years. Giving Sam and Dean a look and nodding towards the hat on the table that had once belonged to your newly discovered dad, they got the hint. Dean plucked the flask from the side of his bag and deposited it in an old trunk near the back of the cabin. Bobby would be pissed, but at least no one would get hurt.  
 


	3. Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment reactions, feedback, and suggestions! I love them all :)

You took your seat in the back of this week’s stolen car without complaint. Sure you would prefer to sit up front, but you knew how the hierarchy worked. Plus you would never even dare to come between the two brothers. Not that you wanted to or anything. You were content with how things were. Not to mention you got your fill in when the three of you switched out who drove. However, given the exhaustion felt today, you thought it best to take the back so you could get some shut-eye.

It was around six in the morning by the time you all were ready and packed up in the car. Knowing it would be a long drive; you kicked your boots off and found a comfortable position. The familiar sound of a rusty engine roaring to life instigated a soothing feeling that washed all over your body. God you missed the impala. Stupid Leviathans. The back seat vibrated as Dean finally shifted her into gear and drove out of the garage. Ten minutes into the ride, your eyes drifted from their sights of passing trees out the window to a calm darkness as you lids drooped and sleep overwhelmed you. An hour and a half really wasn’t enough.

You woke to the sound of the voices you had become so accustomed to. “She still out?” you heard Dean ask. “Like a light,” Sam responded after he took a peak in the back seat. “Well I’ll let you wake her up in ten minutes. I did it this morning, it's your turn and I’m starving”. You laughed internally, thinking about how the boys often fought to have to be the one to interrupt your precious slumber. Even you knew you could be kind of a bitch post wake-up.

Ten minutes passed and you felt Sam’s gentle hand on your shoulder shaking you out of unconsciousness. Lucky for him, you had semi-awoken earlier, so the bitch didn’t need to make an appearance. “Y/N, hey, we’re stopping for some food. You coming in?” You actually thought about opting out in favor of getting more sleep, but the sudden gurgle of your stomach sort of made the decision for you. Dean parked the hunk of crap and the three of you made your way into the restaurant.

You were seated immediately, you and Sam sharing a side of a booth and Dean sitting across from the two of you. Dean ordered the usual heart attack on a plate as Sam settled for the overly ambitious vegan meal. You stayed somewhere in the middle, deciding to stick with the classics and ordered chicken fingers. The waitress brought your drinks and you noticed Dean staring at her ass as she walked away. Never one to miss an opportunity, you quickly flung your straw wrapper at his face, knocking him out of his stupor. He threw you a quick bitch face before joining you and Sam in your laughter. Your food arrived and you were just about to dig in when you felt a searing pain in your cleavage. “Son of a bitch that’s hot!” You screamed, trying to pry out the fresh french fry that Dean had just launched into your bra. Of course, he’s laughing his ass off and Sam can’t help but crack a smile as well. “Ten points!” Dean yelled as he slammed Sam’s hand for a high five. You find yourself even laughing through the pain as you launched the french fry back at him. Surprisingly, he picked it up off his lap and devoured it. You and Sam gave him a disgusted look. “What? I’m not wasting good food!” He replied defensively, his mouth full. You laughed to yourself, shaking your head as you all finished your lunch in peace.

Heading back to the car, you all slammed it's doors closed, almost in sync. It was a guilty pleasure of yours, the sound that a rusty car made when all three doors creaked and slammed shut at the same time. There were just no words to describe the feeling that cars gave you. You spent the rest of the drive staring out the window and making small talk with the boys until you finally arrived in psycho town, USA.


	4. Fed Suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! This is my first fic of this kind and I really would love feedback :)

You were wedged uncomfortably between Sam and Dean on a couch that looked like the 80’s threw up all over it. You were down to your fourth and final interview with one of the guests from the wedding. Running on just under three hours of sleep, to say you were irritated was an understatement. You were tired, your fed suit was stiff, not to mention the pants were a size too big (but hey you couldn't exactly be picky when it came to cheap suits), and to top it all off, this crazy lady’s cat was rubbing all over your legs. It’s not that you had anything against cats, but you knew in a couple of minutes you’d break out in red itchy bumps. So yea, today sucked. The lady proceeded to tell you everything that the other guests had. Lights out, scream, runaway wedding party. The weird part was that no one could exactly pin down the smell. Two had agreed upon that it smelled of baby powder, one confirmed sulfur, and this nut bag couldn’t describe what it was. She went on and on about experiencing different energies. Great. Friggin’ hippies.

“Thank you for your time," you heard Sam close with as he shot her a sincere look that basically said we would try our hardest to find her friends. Finally, you were done. The three of you walked out of the monstrosity of a home and started down the street to the new car you had just swapped out for. It really was tiring how often you had to switch. You could kill Dick just on this fact alone. The second the front door closed behind you, you could practically hear when Dean’s face broke into a smirk. “What Y/N? Afraid of a little pussycat? After Charlie I thought you'd finally come around!” he said in a fake mockery. Sam and Dean broke out laughing and you instantly regretted Charlie's goodbye kiss. You were in no way a lesbian (minus a few college years where you’d played in the minors), but Charlie was dying to just go for it. And hey, after what she had just done for the three of you, if she wanted a little lip action, you were more than happy to oblige. Clearly not in the mood to joke, you rolled your eyes and bent down to check the damage report on your legs from the damn cat. Dean, who wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking, simultaneously stepped on the dragging material of the back your pants and bumped his crotch into your ass at the same time, successfully knocking you on your chest and ripping the seam on your pants just below the waistline, exposing your black lacy thong.

You knew what had happened before you even saw. The light breeze on your backside kinda gave it away. You stood up and turned to meet the faces of the boys. Sam was blatantly looking the other way and Dean’s face was blushing a slight red. He looked almost shell shocked and could barely just make out the words, “uh…. I'm.... Sorry Y/N/N”. Your face was unamused as you glared at him before contorting your body to try to see the extent of the rip. “Dammit Dean!” seemed to escape your lips. Satisfied that only one cheek was showing, you turned to angrily speed walk back to the car, holding the ripped fabric together so as not to give a free show. Unbeknownst to you, Dean’s eyes remained on your ass, and Sam noticed, gently hitting his brother on the chest. Dean’s blush deepened having been caught staring, and he and Sam followed behind you to the car.


	5. That Apple Pie Home Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think! I had to add a bit of myself in there as well as I have a serious addiction to Dr. Pepper hehe. Also debating whether or not to add Dean and/or Sam POV! Let me know :)

The ride searching for a motel was incredibly silent. Although you did catch Dean glance in the rearview mirror maybe one too many times. Still itchy, uncomfortable, and tired, you brushed it off and glared out the window in your frustration. Dean finally spotted a motel and pulled in. Going through the typical routines, he went to check in as you and Sammy unloaded the car. Coming back out with a smirk on his face, you knew he was itching to let something out. “What.” You said calmly. “Well, they only had one room left. And I'm sorry to tell you Y/N, but there’s no couch pullout. Looks like you’re bunking with either me or Sammy for the next week or so. Heads up, Sam's a bed hog.” Sam threw a bitch face at Dean and you caught how he was just a bit too excited to tell you that you wouldn’t have your own bed tonight. Deciding not to give into his little game, you walked up to him seductively and slowly brought your hand up as you grabbed the room key from his fingers. “I’ll take the floor," you smirked as you walked passed the boys. You carried your bag to the room, both men staring at your revealed backside, slightly disappointed that neither would get a bed mate.

Once inside, you quickly changed out of your ripped pants and into some comfy sweats and a black tank top. You settled in a kitchen chair and slung your arm on the table to support your increasingly heavy head. Sam set up shop at the desk and began his research. Bless his heart for loving the thing no one else wanted to do. Dean opted for a shower and got his supplies ready. Unbuttoning his white fed shirt, he balled it up and threw it in your direction, perfectly landing on your head, creating an almost lampshade effect. “KOBE!” he yelled and made his way to the bathroom. Smelling a mixture of sweat and Dean, you left the shirt on your head in defeat as you crashed it onto the table. It was going to be a long night.

And it really was a long night. The boys were so used to living with each other that they made no effort to change their lifestyle when you joined them so many years ago. Not that you minded. You grew up with only an older sister, but you spent quite a bit of time with the three boys who lived next door to you, so you were pretty used to it and even found their antics hilarious at times. But today was not one of those times. In the complete span of two weeks you had nearly gotten a combined five hours of sleep. And it had hit you hard, today in particular. You really were being kind of a bitch, but you also didn’t care at this moment in time. Dean finally finished his shower and left the bathroom fully clothed. The room was up for grabs. Seizing the opportunity, you grabbed your toiletries and made a B-line for the sacred ground. Passing Dean, you managed to whisper, “Finally princess," as you thrust his white fed shirt into his chest. He threw you a bitch face and went to put the dirty clothes into his bag. You smirked and locked the door behind you. You brushed your teeth and were in the process of washing your face when you grabbed what you assumed was a towel and began to dry it. Noticing it was quite a bit softer than most motel towels, you pulled it away to examine it. Holy. Friggin. Crap. NASTY!!! You slammed open the bathroom door and threw the black item at Dean. “Dean!!! What have I told you about hanging your nasty ass underwear on the towel rack!” Quickly deciphering what had obviously just happened, he cracked a smile and broke into fits of laughter. Even Sam joined in with a, “Come on Y/N, you have to admit it’s kinda funny”. You closed the door to the bathroom to finish your nighttime routine and hopefully bleach your face with acid. You didn’t find it funny. At all.

By the time you were done, both boys were in bed and one of them (you didn’t know which) had made up a bed for you on the floor out of both comforters. It was a sweet gesture and you vaguely remembered why you love those boys so much in the first place. Vaguely. You checked the time (11:30) and took your spot on the floor as you drifted into your much-earned sleep. Or so you thought…

You really weren’t expecting to be woken up by a monstrous foot stepping on your leg. “What the hell!" you yelled as you raised your gold plated desert eagle from its place under the pillow. “Shoot Y/N, I’m sorry I forgot you were on the floor! I just had to go to the bathroom," Sammy whispered. His whispering was a wasted effort, as your outburst had immediately woken Dean, who now had his gun to Sammy as well. You checked the clock. Midnight. You lost it. In the calmest tone you could manage, you looked the boys in the eyes, “I’m going for a walk.” You grabbed a jacket, the motel key, and the keys to the mini van the three of you currently drove as you exited the room. You shut the door and leaned against it, inhaling a refreshing breath of the chilly night air. You slid down onto your butt with your head in your hands. You were literally running on zero and needed a break. After about ten minutes, you looked up and spotted the vending machine down the dimly lit hallway. Deciding to feed your addiction, you bought a Dr. Pepper and walked towards your car. Downing it in one chug, you unlocked the trunk and grabbed the spare blankets you kept in there. Opening its back door, you used your jacket as a pillow and wrapped yourself in the blankets. It really wasn’t as uncomfortable as you thought and sleep once again welcomed your eyes, knowing it would be uninterrupted.


	6. Caffeinated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter. I know there's a lot of background before we get to the fun stuff, but I really like to showcase the dynamic you share with the brothers! Let me know what you think :)

You had finally fallen asleep in the van around one. Your eyes shot open as someone knocked on the window nearest your head. Checking the time on the dash (5:30), you were relieved you at least got four hours. You looked up and saw Sam. He and Dean were waiting outside, seeing as you had locked yourself in. Taking the hint, you unlocked the doors and the boys climbed into the front seat. “Feeling better?” Sam cautiously asked as he placed your bag in the back seat. It was cute that you actually may have frightened the Winchesters. “I’m not back to 100 yet, but forgive me for saying it, those four hours felt better than sex.” You managed to say while running your fingers through your morning hair. God you loved how long and thick your hair was, but brushing it was a hassle. Not to mention the amount of shedding you did on a daily basis. You could probably knit a blanket with just the amount of hair left on your pillow in the mornings.

“Hey I think I could change your mind on that sweetheart," you heard Dean remark, distracting you from your weird morning thoughts. You simply rolled your eyes at him, unamused. Of course he always had to have a smart-ass sexual comeback. You knew it was empty though. You had been with the Winchesters for a long time now, but nothing romantic had ever occurred between any of you. Not to say that there wasn’t sexual tension every now and again, but hey, you couldn’t help but stare when Sam came out in only a towel, or when Dean was working on his car. You also couldn't help when you would arch your back and bend a little farther over than necessary when picking a lock, feeling certain gazes on your rear end. It really was your only card to play considering your tits were nothing impressive. A 34B wasn't catching anyone's eye, but you had an ass that you could bounce a nickel off of. And you sure as hell utilized it when picking locks. Oh yeah, that’s another thing, you officially earned the title of champion lock picker. You tried to share your gift, and the boys were sufficient, but they were just never quite as good as you when it came to a run of the mill B&E. There wasn’t a lock you couldn’t crack.

The roar of the engine coming to life brought you back to reality from your little brag session inside your head. Man, you really did have weird thoughts when you first woke up. Catching something about coffee in the boy’s conversation up front, you perked up a little, anticipating the sweet nectar from the gods. Funny, you’d always hated it growing up, but something about this career path made it as good as crack.

It didn't matter how many times you did it, getting dressed in the back seat of the car while Dean drove was always a challenge. You slipped your sweats off and were in the middle of yanking your skinny jeans on when Dean made a hard right turn, causing your grip to slip from pulling your jeans on, straight into punching yourself in the eye as your body slammed into the side door. "You okay back there?" came Dean's morning voice. You huffed through the pain and proceeded to pull the skinny jeans up when you announced, "Fine! Just keep your eyes to yourself." You didn't know if one of the brothers was actually peaking, but it always made you feel better to warn them not to. Sam chuckled in the front, so your instincts must've been right about that one. You found a red flannel in your bag that Sam gave you and pulled it on over your black tank top as you proceeded to lace your combat boots. Finishing making yourself look presentable, you relaxed against the leather seat, awaiting the sweet release coffee would bring.

Dean found a small Ma and Pa coffee joint a couple blocks away from the motel. The three of you stepped up to the counter, ordered, and found a small table in the corner to discuss the case. “I don’t know guys, baby powder? What could that even mean?” Sam questioned. You thought for a moment as Dean remarked, “I don’t know, a monster who doesn’t want to chafe?” Sam laughed a little and the corner of your mouth rose, threatening to turn itself into an actual smile. Dean had his moments.

Just then a couple walked in and sat, you guessed it, right next to the three of you. They had the entire coffee shop and just felt like being friendly with three complete strangers. You will never understand humans. Your attention was quickly shifted though, as Sam went down the list of possibilities of what the possibilities were, just to check some off. “Ok, demon, witch, and ghost are still in the running.” Sam said, checking his laptop research he had spent all night conducting. “What about a god?” you stated as soon as you realized it was a possibility. “Not a bad idea, but I’d have to check for patterns or cycles if the couples are meant as sacrifices. That would mean we'd need to go over the town history”. You high fived yourself mentally for coming up with a plausible idea in your current state of sleepy mind. Feeling that you earned it, you checked out for a bit while the boys had their usual banter. You didn’t realize just how long until Dean interrupted your glazed over stare. “What do you think Y/N. Y/N...Jesus Christ Y/N! What’s with you lately? You stormed out last night and now you’re checking out during a case? You need to pull your crap together and man up!” You don’t know why but for some reason this really pissed you off. You were seeing red as you rebutted, “Gee, I’m sorry I’ve been a little cranky lately. It’s not like I have third degree burns between my tits (Dean glances at them for a split second), my only fed suit got ripped giving you two apes a free show, or I got stepped on in the middle of the night by Sasquatch over here! Oh wait, that all actually happened! Not only that, but I am running on about ten hours of sleep total in the last two weeks and now probably have an STD on my face (you knew Dean was clean, hell, they both bragged about their clean bills of health, but you just wanted to be dramatic at this point)! Need I remind you I had to save YOUR asses last case and I wasn't the one who got knocked out for twenty hours, so yeah, I'm a little tired and now I got you bitching to me about my attitude? Get bent!” You realized your voice was a bit louder and harsher than you intended, as was shown by the looks on Sam and Dean’s faces as well as the couple sitting next to, but you really couldn’t help it right now. You were so damn tired and it’s always been a pet peeve of yours when people pointed out your downfalls and flaws. “God, are you on your period or something?” Sam snapped his head in Dean’s direction, knowing that that was the worst possible thing he could've said at this moment. You simply glared at him, your eye twitching, wondering if one person could really be that stupid. Or suicidal. Choosing not to deal with it, you excused yourself to the ladies room. That was none of his damn business.

Sam and Dean watched you walk away. “You’re an idiot,” Sam laughed and shook his head looking down at his laptop. “She’ll get over it,” Dean reassured himself. “I hope.” He added, just in case. Dean then felt a small tap on his shoulder and looked over to see a woman smiling at him. It was one-half of the couple that had walked in earlier and sat right next to them. “Listen, I know it’s none of my business, but I feel I should tell you. I promise you, it gets better. My name is Charlotte and this is Randy. We used to fight just like the two of you and look at us now! We are getting married this weekend. I don’t mean to butt in, but you two are such a cute couple, I’d hate to see you lose that over one fight. And just a tid bit of information for your benefit, angry sex is great sex,” she winked at him. Dean had a surprised expression during the entire exchange. Looking to Sam, who was not so discreetly smirking, he simply said, “I can’t deal with this right now,” and left to refill his coffee.

It was at this time that you’d finished rinsing your face that you returned to the table. You and Dean seemed to get back at the same time and sat down simultaneously. Sam stared at the two of you with a certain mischievous look in his eye that quite frankly sent shivers down your spine. “What…” you and Dean said at the same time.


	7. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for no Friday classes!! Hehe I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too! Let me know what you think! :)

“You’re insane.” Dean remarked to Sam. “Dean, come on, I had to put a lot of work into getting you two these invitations. That lady’s wedding is this weekend, in the same venue as the case! Can you imagine how lucky we are to have that fall in our laps? Not to mention how stressed she is now that she’s added two new guests to her list. It was really nice of her; all you have to do is pretend. Plus you and Y/N going together helps the case. We will have a man on the inside if anything goes down. Isn’t that our job? Saving people?” Dean rolled his eyes. “This is a terrible idea. Y/N can’t even look at me right now without wanting to stab me with a fork. Call it off.” You smiled a little at the thought of stabbing Dean. “He’s not wrong,” you said to Sammy with a half smile. “Look, I get it, you two are pissed at each other, but at least think about it for tonight. Tomorrow, if you still feel the same, we will find another way”. You and Dean reluctantly nodded and started packing your things to head to the car of the day: a '74 Camaro parked across the street at the sporting goods store.

You were on your way to the venue at which the reception was held. Pulling in, you noticed the police tape surrounding the entire building. There were still police officers surrounding the area, so the three of you flashed your badges as you crossed the lines into the building. There was a detective with a black light on the dance floor and several officers scouring the tables. The three of you looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. You and Dean may have been having a pissing contest, but that didn't mean you didn't know how to be professional and get the job done. You all took off in different directions, looking for sulfur, EMF, or anything else that would lead you to a conclusion. You scaled the walls, Dean had table duty, and Sam searched the dance floor. You pulled out your homemade EMF and the thing was going crazy. Sam and Dean did the same, receiving similar outcomes. Having a hunch, you motioned for the boys to head in your direction. You pulled back the curtain from the window of the current wall you were next to, and the three of you sighed. Power lines. Your readings were essentially useless. This went on for another few hours, and the only things you found were a light dusting of baby powder on the floor and several piles of sulfur scattered about the room. Nothing exactly new and epiphany worthy. Since it seemed that today’s job had been completed, you all decided to head back to the motel for the night, but not without concluding to pickup up some Chinese takeout though, seeing as you had all worked through lunch.

You arrived at the motel and it was around six. “I need to shower before I eat, I can’t get the stink off me” Dean remarked as he grabbed some toiletries and headed to the bathroom. You ignored him and began to set up the food. As you were opening the wontons, Sam interrupted your silence. “Y/N, I really think the best way to go about this with the least amount of casualties is for you and Dean to go undercover. Trust me, I get it, he can be a real jerk sometimes, hell I had to put up with it my entire life. But please, just take it into consideration.” You sighed, knowing he was right, but the petty side of you disagreed. All it wanted to do was give Dean the silent treatment and hide his food inside his pillow. “Sam, I get it, I’m all about saving as many people as possible, always have been, but I don’t know if I won't slit his throat if we pretend to be a couple. I’m honestly just thinking of everyone else attending the wedding. I’m saving them from witnessing a murder.” Sam laughed, but it was half-heartedly. He grabbed both his bag and yours, and went outside to sort whatever needed to stay in the trunk. You had the room to yourself, which gave you a few ideas…

Dean got out of the bathroom, steam following his fully clothed body, and without looking at him, you simply pointed at the bag on the small side table in between the beds, away from everyone else’s food. Maybe you allowed your petty side to win just a little this time. He narrowed his eyes, grabbed his food, walked over to you, and dropped it on the table next to Sam's, quite hard you noticed, doing exactly what you wanted him to do. In a chain of events, the table fell over, dragging two chairs to pair together. Dean was knocked onto his back, his arms pinned by the table and his legs tangled in the chairs. You took it upon yourself to sit in one chair and raise your feet to rest on the other, ensuring he wouldn't escape. You raised your little knife that you kept in your boot to indicate what you had done to the furniture and shook it side to side. “Y/N, what the hell!!” He practically roared, right as Sam came busting into the room, gun prepared. “Sam get her the hell off of me!” Sam looked at you reluctantly and you threw him a glare that would scare Satan (and even once had). “I think I’m gonna sit this one out,” he leaned against the corner and observed. “Bitch”. You rolled your eyes and adjusted, twisting Dean’s legs a bit, sending just enough pain throughout his body to put his attention back onto you. “So this is how this is gonna work. I want an apology Dean. And not some half-assed one, you’re gonna mean it”. Sam chuckled in the corner and Dean threw him a glare. “Sweetheart, I hate to break it to ya, but Dean Winchester don’t apologize, however, if you wanna do other things with me pinned down, I'm all for it. Never knew you had a kinky si-AHHH”. You shifted your hips hard and fast, putting more pressure on his arms and legs. “Jesus Wonder Woman, okay, fine, I’m sorry!” A smirk crossed your face, “and...” you prodded. “And I won’t make any more comments about your female things”. Still not satisfied, you twisted slowly, adding to the pain. You motioned your hand in a circular way, encouraging him to keep going. “And I’ll let you have the bed tonight”. You smiled and stood up. “There it is. Now was that so hard?” He threw you a bitch face as he untangled himself and stood. You turned to Sam. “Alright Sammy, I’m in.” His mouth fell. “The plan? Seriously, you’re in??” He seemed almost excited. “Yep, try to contain your enthusiasm, you might scare Dean off.” Another bitch face was thrown in your direction. "Dean?" Sam asks hopefully. "I'm in as long as Y/N doesn't Home Alone me again." Sam's grin grew wider. Both you and Dean bent down in order to pick up the scattered bags when Dean whispered, "However, Fifty Shades of Grey is encouraged." You narrowed your eyes at him, but you assumed everything was back to normal, as he was back to the sex jokes. The rest of the night was spent laughing at Dean’s expense and munching on Chinese food. Now if only pretending to be his date would be this easy….


	8. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the fun stuff starts I promise! I just wanted to go over how you found the dress and such. BTW it's based on a real one. Here are the links if you want to see(they are the first pictures you see when you go to the address) Don't forget to comment! :)
> 
> Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/319896379765476703/
> 
> Shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/319896379765476707/

You woke the next morning feeling better than you had in a while. Not only had you actually achieved eight hours of rest, but you also did so on what felt like a cloud. You had grown so accustomed to couch pullouts that you had forgotten what an actual mattress felt like. You sat up to see Sam already on his laptop and Dean was sprawled (rather uncomfortably) on the makeshift bed on the floor, his feet hanging off the edge of the sheets. For a moment, you actually felt bad, but then you remembered yesterday’s events and how you had truly earned your spot in one of the beds. Smiling to yourself, you stretched your arms out, a moan accompanying the motion. You knew whenever that particular sound escaped your lips it sounded sexual, but you couldn’t help yourself, you were feeling damn good. Sam chuckled and Dean woke up. “Someone had good dreams,” he remarked towards you. He groaned and essentially cracked his body back into place after sleeping in such a confining position. You actually laughed as you gathered your shower supplies. Walking to the bathroom you retorted with, “Yea I did. Who would’ve known Cas was such a tiger in bed”. You winked at him as you shut the door behind you, a disgusted look on his face as he pictured Cas' naked butt on top of you. It was still a semi-sensitive subject, so he had no retort. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake up as well as wipe the image from his mind.

Your shower was interrupted as Sam made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. To any normal person, this would be an invasion of privacy, but given your current lifestyle, you were quite used to visitors during your showers. Hell, you were just glad the boys actually brushed their teeth. You found that dental hygiene wasn’t too important to a lot of hunters. Some could possibly use their breath as a weapon. You guessed there was some silver lining to hunting with these particular boys. Okay, fine, there was lots of silver lining, but you would never admit that to them. Sam finished and left as your shower came to an end. You changed into skinny jeans and a black tank with a green button up on top, leaving all buttons undone. Drying your hair with a towel, you emerged from the bathroom, steam bleeding into the bedroom.

You walked out and bumped into Dean who was heading in to brush his teeth. “Well this is awkward,” he remarked as you took in what he was commenting on. Looking him up and down, you realized that, unwittingly, you two had chosen matching outfits. Thinking it through, you figured it was bound to happen at some point, given that between the two of you, you had about ten shirts, four of them the same color. You guessed you had just gotten lucky until then. “Wow, this plan might be easier than we think,” Sam yelled from the other side of the room as he laughed to himself. You and Dean shared an eye roll as he closed the door to take care of his pearly whites and you tucked your things in their rightful places. You turned to Sam. “So this plan of yours, you do realize the wedding is tomorrow right? I get that Dean can just wear his fed suit, but honestly, I don’t think any of my hustling dresses will make the cut. Not gonna lie, I kind of hate you for giving me such short notice for this thing.” you joked. Sam, without even taking his eyes from the screen, pointed to a box on the bed, hidden under the folded sheets. “Way ahead of you, I went out and got it this morning.” You walked over to his bed and unveiled the silver box and white tissue paper. You lifted out a gorgeous dark purple gown. It was strapless and floor length with a mermaid cut to it. The top had jewels and the fabric was soft. It wasn’t the most extravagant gown you had ever seen, but given that it was picked out by Sam, what with his knowledge of women’s clothing (or lack there of), you thought he had done great. “It’s beautiful.” You said as the bathroom door closed behind Dean. “That’s nice Sammy, did you find her shoes too? Maybe you two can match. Hell, I’ll even curl your hair for ya.” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s pestering, but nodded his head at you to check under the bed. You did so cautiously, finding, yes, a pair of matching plain purple heels. Not wanting to add to Sam’s embarrassment, you hid them quickly in your bag, giving him a subtle thank you nod.

The rest of the day flew by. It was mostly uneventful with you and Dean trying to be cordial to each other. You had a few slip ups, but hey, it wouldn’t be you and Dean if you didn’t. Back on the floor that night, your nerves began to settle in. This was actually the first (small time) case you had gotten nervous over. It wasn't that you weren't attracted to Dean, hell any woman who wasn't was either a lesbian or blind, not that you'd ever admit that to his face. But the man knew he was pretty. You'd just never had any romantic feelings towards him, and you NEEDED him to know that. The long list of people pestering the two of you about it seemed to be growing, and the lines weren't so clear anymore. That's why now, more than ever, you needed him to know the limits. The whole dynamic between the three of you depended on it. Could you and Dean really pull it off? You had to if you wanted to keep everyone safe. And that thought right there is what kept you going. You had to do your job. And that’s all that this was, another job. And hey, you had pretended to be Dean AND Sam’s girlfriends before, simply to get information for certain cases. Mind you, never in a formal setting and for this amount of time. But papa didn’t raise no quitter. You were up for the challenge. These thoughts raced through your mind as you stared at the dark ceiling, hearing Sam and Dean’s soft breathing. Soon after, you found yourself enveloped in darkness as you drifted to sleep as well.


	9. The Morning Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the fun stuff starts this chapter but I guess I lied! I'm sorry I just started writing and before I knew it, this kind of became a chapter in itself! I might update again sooner than a week cause I'm really on a roll right now and want to get to the actual wedding stuff out so keep an eye open! Again sorry for lying! LOL :)

You woke the next morning after another wonderful eight hours. You could really get used to this sleeping in thing. It was on the floor mind you, but you’ve slept in worse situations before. You looked around and noticed that you were the first one up today. Not wasting your chance, you scooped up your toiletries and shut yourself in the bathroom to take the first shower. It was the unspoken rule that whomever showers first gets the most hot water. Showers were just another guilty pleasure to you. You could let the warm water relax your tense muscles for hours. And that’s kind of what you did. After completing the necessary tasks, you just let the water run down your body and envelop you in its warm embrace. If you were gonna pull today off, you were gonna need all the comfort you could get.

Around a half hour later, you heard banging on the door. “Y/N, wrap it up, other people gotta shower too”. You immediately recognized Dean’s gruff morning voice. Instead of the normal fight you would have about the unspoken rule, you decided to start today off on a good note with him, and shut the water off. You wrapped yourself in a towel, realizing that you forgot to bring your clothes into the bathroom with you. You wrung your hair out just enough so that it wasn’t dripping anymore and exited the bathroom. You saw Sam on his laptop again and Dean packing his toiletries to shower. He thought he was slick, averting his eyes from you the second you looked at him, but you caught the tail end of the glance. He totally checked you out in your towel. “Sorry sweet cheeks, some of us aren’t lucky enough to be as naturally beautiful as you are,” you teased Dean, as you ruffled your hand through his morning hair. He quickly shoved your hand aside and sported a slight smile. “Shut up," was all he said as he made his way towards the bathroom. Sam interrupted him with a “Wait hold up Dean, I just got an email from Charlotte. It’s the actual invitation and directions for arrival. Apparently she has something set up where the females need to arrive half an hour before their dates. No single people were invited, hence, why I can’t go. My point being, unless you want to wait an extra half hour can you find a ride there?” You saw the thought process run through Dean’s face. You could tell it pained him, as he really hated people and small talk, but he reluctantly nodded and threw the keys to Sam.

Still in a towel, you walked to your bag and threw on a tank top and sweats in the corner while Sam was preoccupied on his computer once more. You fished out your makeup box and a portable mirror and set up in the kitchenette area. You didn’t mean to brag, or actually you did, but your makeup skills were pretty damn good if you said so yourself. You added slight contouring to your foundation, brown eye shadows only to highlight the arches on your eyelids, and winged eyeliner to give your eyes a naturally beautiful look. You applied mascara to make your eyelashes look completely natural, but ready to start a windstorm at any minute. After makeup came hair, and you were equally skilled in this area. Though curling it took forever, you quickly maneuvered it into a pretty half up half down look. You got dressed in the purple gown and heels and applied the last step of a dark purple lipstick to match. You checked the mirror and you looked pretty damn good. Hey, if Charlotte was going to force you to be Dean’s date, you’d be sure to repay the favor and look better than her at her own wedding. It was petty, but satisfying nonetheless. You were ready to go while Dean was still in the bathroom. You gave Sam the signal and he grabbed the keys, ready to be your chauffer. You spritzed a little vanilla perfume onto your neck and knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey, we’re heading out, you okay in there princess?” You heard something fall to the ground and some shuffling coming from inside the bathroom. “I’m fine, I’ll just meet you there”. Alrighty then. You suspicions were raised as Dean wasn’t acting like Dean, but you didn’t have time to dwell on them. You grabbed your phone and headed to the Camaro.

Once outside, you and Sammy raided her trunk. Dean had already brought his weapons inside, but you needed to figure out where to keep yours. The dress wasn’t exactly weapon friendly. Sam pulled a grocery bag from one of the compartments and showed you the contents. You couldn’t keep yourself from sporting a smile and gave him a thank you bump with your hip. Inside, you saw a brand new thigh holster for a gun. You were so disappointed when yours broke last month in a bar fight after you had swindled some drunken bikers out of their beer money. But this one was perfect. It was silver and lacy and would easily pass as a garter at a classy event, were someone to see it. Along side the holster, you found a new gun that would fit in it perfectly. It was the smallest one you’d every seen, but your desert eagle probably wouldn’t be too inconspicuous strapped to your thigh. Regardless, you were in love with the new baby. You stroked her silver barrel and fondled her rhinestone-crusted grip. “Thought you might like it, I picked it up with the dress,” remarked Sam smugly, bringing you out of your love affair with the weapon. Very unladylike, you hiked the skirt of your dress up so it was barely covering the top of your thigh and placed your newly shaved leg on the back bumper of the vintage car, the heels almost making it a seductive gesture. You noticed Sam fidget and make his way to the driver’s seat. It wasn’t your intention to tease him, you were just putting the gun holster on, but your ego still satisfied itself nonetheless. Finding your boot knife, you had a dilemma. It couldn’t exactly fit in your heels. The dress wasn’t forgiving whatsoever, so there was no way to hide it in there either. Guess the gun was the only protection you’d have tonight. You’d just have to stick with Dean, seeing as suit jackets had plenty of room for weapon stashing. Still, it irritated you a bit to have to rely on him were something to go down.

Slamming the trunk shut, you fixed your dress and made your way to the passenger seat. “You ready?” Sam asked genuinely. You took a deep breath before looking at him and nodding your head. “You really do look beautiful by the way," he offered in his sincere Sammy way. You found a smile breaking out on your lips as he started the engine and you began the journey to whatever the hell you had to arrive a half hour early for.


	10. The Bridal Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know, I know, I said the fun stuff would happen this chapter, but I may or may not have lied again...I'm sorry I just keep getting ideas that prolong it! It's kind of an intro to fun stuff though. Let me know what you think!! Also side note-picture Janice's voice from "Friends" whenever Charlotte talks lol :)

Sam drove you to the venue, your thoughts and anxieties clouding your mind the entire way. The journey was a blur, your only focus being the correct execution of this plan. Sam arrived at the wedding and pulled up to the front entrance. You sat there, staring ahead at seemingly nothing. Why was this case making you so damn nervous? It was on the brink of unprofessional. “Y/N.” Sam said beside you. You felt his eyes upon you as you turned to meet his gaze. Your eyes were wide and your forehead displayed worry lines. Clearly seeing your panic, he reached out and touched your hand. “Hey, listen to me, you will be fine. Breathe. Dean will be in there with you (yea that's what I'm worried about) and I’m right outside in the parking lot. I’m tapping into the security tapes so I’ll be watching the whole time. You’ve gotta calm down.” You took a deep breath and relaxed your face. Giving Sam a reassuring smile, you turned to open the door. Pausing to debate for a moment, you switched directions and leaned in to kiss Sammy on the cheek. It just seemed fitting for the moment. You wiped your purple lipstick off of his face with the pad of your thumb. “Thanks,” you said as you exited the car.

Walking in, you felt all the valet and parking attendants eyeing you. Any other day you wouldn’t notice, as you were used to it, but today you welcomed it. It gave you the rush of confidence you needed and it made you stand a little taller and sway your hips just a bit more as you strutted into the building. Walking through the doors, you surveyed the area as a precaution when Charlotte interrupted your view. Oh dear god, she had on a black sweat suit that said bride on the back in rhinestones. Her hair and makeup were way overdone and she had acrylic nails that were, quite frankly, tacky. She was one of those brides. She squealed and ran over to you to give you a hug. You awkwardly maneuvered your hands around her, patting her back lightly. With her heavy Brooklyn accent, she practically yelled, “Oh my gosh! I am so glad you actually came! You look so pretty! (She said this with a fakeness that blatantly said that she knew you looked prettier than her. And you bet your ass it put a smirk on your face). So listen, I know you and your man are having problems, but I honestly think this will be the best thing for the two of you! Tell me doll, how are you?” Deciding to play the game, you changed the pitch of your voice. “Oh my god, I am so glad you invited me! Dean and I talked it over and he apologized (against his will, muahaha). We are just so excited for tonight there literally aren’t words.” Charlotte smiled at your response. “Well honey, when your man looks as good as Dean does, you don’t throw that away! Hell, if I wasn’t getting married today, I might’ve snatched him up from underneath you (please feel free)! But let me tell you, the sex you two are gonna have tonight will be un-be-lieve-a-ble.” She emphasized the last word. You cringed internally. “Well don’t just stand there, come join in on the fun!” She grabbed your hand and practically dragged you to the other room.

This room was breathtaking. There was a grand marble staircase and a beautiful chandelier accompanied by stunning works of art. There were Greek statues and Roman paintings and you immediately understood the appeal to have this place as a wedding venue. The room held around fifty or sixty women. You gave yourself points though, considering you were still the prettiest lady in the room. Charlotte let go of your hand and made her way to stand on the staircase, gaining everyone’s attention. She then explained why the women were there early. Dear god, this woman wanted her fairytale princess wedding and dammit if she wasn’t going to get it. She ordered that the women were to wait upstairs and head down one at a time to meet their dates at the bottom to escort them to their seats. “Just like in Cinderella!” she ended with. All the women started squealing and happy dancing and praising Charlotte for her idea. You felt completely out of place. I mean sure you wanted to feel like a princess, every woman does now and again, but Dean wasn’t exactly prince Eric. And you sure as hell didn't happy dance.

“Okay well the men are starting to arrive and Randy is explaining to them their roles. Ladies, get ya butts upstairs now! The order list is printed throughout the hallway. It starts in fifteen minutes and I gotta get dressed!” A group of women, wearing the exact same sweat suit as Charlotte (with different labels of course), fawned over her and lead her into a separate room to get ready. Walking down the hallway, you caught many jealous glares from the female wedding guests. You sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night. You spotted the list on the wall and found your name was last, before they started the bridesmaids of course. You figured with such short notice, Charlotte had probably just added your name at the bottom. You took your spot in line and surveyed the area once more. There was still nothing to raise any red flags.

Classical music began and the first woman took that as her cue to descend the staircase, meeting her date at the end. Now you understood some of the jealous glares from the ladies. Your place in line guaranteed that every guest attending would see your fairytale moment. The first person had no audience. Shortly after that, the bridal party came out of the room to line up behind you. The dresses of the bridesmaids were an awful hot pink, and you’d never seen so many ruffles before. Until you saw Charlotte’s dress. The skirt alone could fit a circus underneath it and she even had satin gloves to complete the look. You mentally gagged as you gave her a thumbs up.

It was getting closer to your turn to walk down and you were getting more and more nervous. What if Dean pulled a Dean and was late, making you walk down to no one in front of an entire room of people? You had a slight panic attack as these words echoed in your head. Until something occurred to you. Suck it up. You knew no one here. Who cares if you made a fool of yourself? You were Y/N friggin’ Weston. You’d saved the world numerous times, and you would be damned if you were gonna turn into a ball of nerves over a tacky princess entrance.

Your turn finally arrived and you let out a deep sigh. Here went nothing. You rounded the corner, and thank god your fears had no merit, because there, standing at the bottom of the staircase was Dean Winchester. And he looked good. He wasn’t wearing his cheap fed suit that just didn’t lay on him right. He was wearing an actual fitted tux. His hair was slicked and done and he shaved. He left a little stubble (just how you liked it, not that you’d tell him that), and hell, he even ironed the entire outfit.

You had to catch your breath as you slowly descended the staircase. You felt everyone in the room had their eyes on you, including Dean. If the women were jealous of you before, seeing that he was your date only amplified their reasons to hate you. You finally focused in on what was going through Dean’s mind. He was taking you in as you had just done him. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think there was a bit of lust behind those green eyes. The two of you interlocked gazes and refused to break them as you finished the last few steps. You had to give it to Charlotte, you really felt like a princess. Dean outstretched his arm and you wrapped your hand around his bicep. “Someone cleans up well,” he whispered into your ear. “Back at ya,” you said with a wink. “Oh, this is awkward, I wasn’t talking about you, there’s a lady in the fourth row in a mini dress,” he joked. You rolled your eyes and were immediately taken down from the high of your princess moment. There really was only one Dean Winchester. And he was no Disney prince. The two of you walked to your seats near the front, on the end of the row nearest the aisle. Charlotte really had gone all out for the two of you. He gestured to the side and offered his hand to help you sit. Who was this guy? You smiled as he took his seat next to you and the two of you waited for the wedding to start. So far, so good. At least you hadn’t stabbed him…yet.


	11. The Dance Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fun stuff!! Hehehe. I will warn you, it's not anything too graphic as I feel I don't want to make this smutty. I'm sorry if that's what you were expecting, but I really feel like I want this to be read as something that could be an actual episode. And I'm like 99% sure the CW doesn't let that kind of stuff on air haha. But I'm still really proud of this chapter, and there still is some fun stuff :) Please let me know what you think! Also I have some obvious references to some of my favorite lines from other movies. Points to you if you can guess them ;)

The ceremony wasn’t terrible, it was just long. You actually didn’t mind too much considering it gave you more time to survey the perimeter. You had your eye on a few suspects who seemed odd, but you still had nothing concrete to go on. Dean, of course, did the same as you, but he honestly couldn’t help himself from adding in the crude comment about Charlotte and Randy’s self-written vows every now and then, earning him a few thigh swats from you. You couldn’t actually be too mad about his comments, considering some of the ridiculous things that the couple was saying. “From the moment you broke it off with my sister, I knew you were mine”. You didn’t even hit Dean for his comment on that one, though you refused to repeat it, after all, you were a lady. It finally came to an end and you and Dean stood and clapped as Charlotte, Randy, and the wedding party made their way back down the aisle. You followed close behind, still keeping an eye out for any trouble. Something seemed to wrap around your hand and before you could comprehend that it was Dean, you had his arm pinned behind his back. Quickly realizing your mistake, you released him. “Shoot! Sorry, reflex”. He gave you a disapproving look as he raised his arm and once again, your hand wrapped around his bicep. “Better?” he questioned. You simply nodded your head and offered an apologetic smile for almost spraining his wrist. Neither of you said anything else as he escorted you to the dining room/dance floor.

Something was definitely off about the reception, but you just couldn’t put your finger on it. You picked at your food, still on high alert. Dean was watching intently too, but there was nothing delicate about the way he was eating. “You gonna finish that?” he asked, mouth full. Without breaking your focus, you simply slid your plate towards him. The bride and groom were told to have their first dance and you were utterly disappointed at the lack of suspicious behavior. Acting on a hunch, or maybe the fact that you knew you couldn’t get through tonight without a little alcohol, you made your way to the bar. You sat down at the stool and leaned over the stretch of wood just a bit. “Bourbon. Neat, please”. The bartender nodded, making a valiant effort not to stare at the only pretty girl ordering a drink at the moment. You watched him make your drink when you felt a warm hand slide onto the small of your back and saw Dean come to stand next to you. He leaned on the bar with one elbow and had a very serious expression on his face. “Alright, listen princess, I don’t know what you’re mad about now, but I have been seriously trying all night. Kick the attitude.” The shocked expression on your face did no justice to the feeling you were experiencing. Dean thought you were mad at him? “What? Dean, I’m not mad. Why would you think that?” His expression immediately changed into confusion. “What, ah, I, but, you left the table. And you're drinking bourbon. You only drink bourbon when you're upset.” Quickly putting two and two together and giving Dean a few points for knowing you so well, you somewhat understood where he was coming from. It was then that you realized what was off about the reception. It was you. “Dean, I’m drinking because I have to sit and watch New York Mickey and Minnie live out the life that people like us can never have.” You said as you downed the rest of the glass. Clearly not expecting that response, Dean was at a loss for words. Not that you expected any, it wasn't his job to cheer you up nor his problem. As other couples began to join the bride and groom, Dean reminisced about the time he spent with Lisa as well as the period of your life you spent with that no-good son of a bitch. Thinking fast, Dean said the first thing that came to his mind. “Oh, Y/N, um, do you wanna dance?” You understood that that was not what Dean had meant to ask and it just kinda slipped out as a last resort to change the subject, but seeing a distraction as well as an out; you hopped down and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

Clearly uncomfortable with the situation, Dean stood there awkwardly, looking around. You laughed softly as you took his hands and placed them around your waist. Your arms found their way around his neck and he swallowed uncomfortably. It was obvious the man wasn’t a great dancer, but even he couldn’t mess up swaying side to side too badly. He cleared his throat, overcompensating his manliness to make up for the uncertainty of dancing. “So, considering I have to pretend to be your fake boyfriend or whatever, I think it’s only fair that I get some of the uh…privileges, that come along with that title.” Feigning your most innocent look, you brought your right hand to your chest and fake gasped. “Mr. Winchester I’m a lady! What did you have in mind," you joked. “At least an ass grab”

“Oh really?”

“Yea, I’m thinking ten seconds”

“Hmmm, five”

“Nine”

“Six”

“Eight”

“Seven, final offer”

“Fine, I’ll take what I can get. Heads up, I would’ve gone for five”. You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Funny, I would’ve taken ten,” you winked. His hands slowly slid down and back to rest on your rear end. It actually wasn’t too bad, for the first two seconds. Then it was just plain awkward. “Didn’t really think this one all the way through did ya?”

“Nope”

“Great, now take your hands off my ass”. His hands slid back up to your waist and you both kinda laughed. You swayed to the beat a few more moments before something seemed to occur to Dean. “Oh I uh, almost forgot.” He stopped swaying and reached into his coat pocket. “Sammy told me to give you this.” He pulled out the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen. It would compliment your neckline perfectly. “It’s uh, real silver and on the back (he flips it around to reveal your small boot knife tucked in and hidden beautifully behind several jewels). So you, you know, don’t die.” He half smiled. You raised your eyebrows at Dean’s failed attempt to make a sweet gesture. “Well aren’t you just Prince Charming,” you teased. “Shut up and turn around,” He laughed. You did as you were told and lifted your hair as he clipped the jewelry around your neck, brushing your bare back with his fingertips. Where his skin touched yours, goose bumps appeared and little tingles were sent down your spine. You turned back around and continued swaying with Dean. In the corner of your eye, you saw Charlotte start to make her way towards you. Crap! You really didn’t want to deal with her right now.

Thinking fast on your feet, you suddenly had an idea. You snapped your head back to look Dean in the eye. “Kiss me,” you told him. Obviously frazzled by your demand, his eyebrow cocked. “What, why? Y/N, it’s just a necklace, it didn't mean any-”. You rolled your eyes. “No, dumbass, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable”.

“Yea, they do.” He stated, basically telling you that he was the one who was uncomfortable. Seeing Charlotte get even closer, you panicked and grabbed the back of Dean’s head as you crashed your lips onto his.

You certainly were not expecting this. His lips were warm and soft, and if anything, you were the rough one in the encounter. He didn’t pull away though. Instead, he eased your lips apart with his tongue and let it dance in your mouth. Your eyes shot open as he did a thing that truly can only be described as something that belongs in porn. Deciding that you liked it, your eyelids again fell shut as you let yourself be enveloped in the kiss. The world could be falling apart around you and all you wanted to think about were this man’s lips. Holy crap. You were making out with Dean Winchester. And you actually liked it. Wait; hold on, bigger picture, why are you making out again? His tongue once more did that thing and you swear you lost consciousness for at least three seconds. Right! The case! Plus avoiding Charlotte. You quickly pulled your lips off of his. The two of you stared at each other in confusion, your hormones going crazy. Acting on a decision that was clearly made by your lady parts, you grabbed his hand and left the dance floor. He was rushing, just as eager behind you, confirming that he, also, was having his shots called by his downstairs brain.

“See, I told you, weddings fix everything! Randy didn’t I tell you? I bet you they are going to have sex right now!” You heard the shrill tone of Charlotte’s voice and didn’t even care at this moment that she was right. You had one target on your mind and refused to stop until you arrived at the coat closet that you spotted when you first walked in. Opening the door, you pushed Dean in and shut it behind you. The two of you began making out once again, and you’d be lying if you said things weren’t getting a little heated. You didn’t know if it was pent up rage, lust, or a combination of both, but you and Dean weren’t stopping any time soon. His hand wrapped in your hair and pulled just enough to make it pleasurable. You let a soft moan out and his kisses moved to your neck, obviously driven mad by the sound escaping your lips. You tightened your grip on the hair from the back of his head and that did him in. He used the other hand not tugging at your hair to begin unzipping your dress. Getting it halfway off, you decided you didn't want to wait and just hopped up to wrap your legs around his hips, his free hand supporting your left thigh. Just when you thought it was finally going to happen, he stopped. You pulled away, confused, when you noticed that he was staring at something. You hopped down and followed his gaze to the bit of light escaping from the outside world just under the door. It was flickering. Crap. The two of you heard a scream that could not belong to anyone else but Charlotte. The stream of flickering light going completely out was the last thing you saw.


	12. The Current Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spontaneous chapter post! haha sorry, like I've said before, inspiration hits at random times. Enjoy! And please comment!! I want to hear your feedback plus any suggestions you'd really like to see! <3

“Son of a-," you don’t even get to finish before Dean twisted you around so your back was facing him and simultaneously clamped his hand over your mouth. In the silence, you realized you heard footsteps approaching. You looked down and saw slight shadows underneath the doorframe. Two people were standing outside the closet you were currently occupying. You were trying to control your breath and breathe as quiet as possible, but Dean’s grip on your mouth was pretty tight, making it hard. “You got her?” A deep male voice resonated outside the door. “Yea I got her, a mouthy one this one. If she doesn’t kill her I might.” A female responded. The voices laughed together. “Well I got the man. Tell me why we can’t just filet them now? It would just make everything ten times easier.” Dean’s grip tightened as you could feel him get physically angry. Knowing he was on the brink of doing something stupid, you took a single step back and placed the heel of your shoe on his foot to press lightly, warning him not to give away your positions. He got the hint and tapped the back of your thigh with his free hand to let you know. “I told you Mark, boss says we are under her orders. No slip ups. You really wanna piss him off?” You heard the man sigh as he and the woman walked away. The lights were illuminated once again, as they bled underneath the closet door.

You and Dean waited what seemed like forever just to make sure that whoever, or whatever, was outside the door had truly gone. His hand left your lips and you stepped off of his foot. The two of you collected yourselves as you zipped up your dress and he redid his pants. When did he even undo those? Before you even had time to go over the last minute and a half, “Y/N,” interrupted your thoughts. Dean held out his index finger with your new garter holster hanging limply from it. You quickly slipped it off his finger, taking the gun out as, once more, you hiked your dress up. In no position to maintain manners you lifted your leg to rest on the wall and reattached your new weaponcessory to your upper thigh. You took your leg down and Dean moved to the closet door while you smoothed your gown. Slowly and quietly, he grabbed the handle, twisted it, and creaked the door open. What once was a strip of light on the floor now illuminated the entire closet. Dean glanced at his surroundings, satisfied that no one was hiding to attack. He crept out, gun in hand and you had his six. Or at least you tried to. The dress was extremely tight still and the kind of movement that you wanted to do just wasn't working. The thing wasn't built for long slow strides. Gaining an idea, you pulled your knife out of your necklace and quickly cut a slit in the side, starting from the top of your thigh. Now your holster was accessible as well as you could walk like a normal hunter. Surveying your perimeter, you grabbed the back of Dean’s jacket, pulling him to a stop. He gave you a questioning look and all you did was point your gun to the floor. Where the two things had conversed outside the closet, there now stood small piles of sulfur. Demons. Why’s it always gotta be Demons?

Something occurred to you then. Sure the attack had already happened, but the building was strangely quiet. Even when you and Dean were going at it, you still heard the hustle and bustle from outside. Acting on a hunch you walked to where the reception was being held. Dean followed and you were about to turn the corner into the room, when you spotted the two who were conversing earlier. You could tell by the sound of their footsteps. Not wanting to be spotted, you quickly hid your back to the wall. Or what was supposed to be the wall. Instead of the hard surface you expected, you felt a warm body behind you. Dean had been following too closely and when you went to hide, you had successfully pinned him between you and the wall, ass to crotch. You felt something that you really hoped was a flashlight start to poke at you. It had taken you both by surprise, but there really wasn’t much you could do about it at this point unless you wanted to get caught. Staying still and silent for a few moments, you risked the chance and peaked around the corner. The two demons were facing the other way. But there was a third person in the room. She was blocked by the demons, but they were all speaking in hushed tones. You eyed them a few more moments before they disappeared into a cloud of white smoke.

You came out of your hiding spot and entered the room. You walked to where the three had just been standing as the cloud began to settle. You recognized the scent immediately. “Dean,” you said, expecting an answer. You were brought out of your thought process when you didn’t receive one. You looked around the room and saw that you were alone. Again, louder this time, “Dean!” Beginning to worry, you took two steps towards where the two of you just were, gun ready, when you finally received a reply. “Yea, I’m here. Just, uh, give me a minute, okay”. Instantly remembering the ‘flashlight’ your face flushed, realizing he was, um, calming down. “Oh,” was all you could think to say at that moment. You began to uncomfortably fidget and after waiting what you deemed was an appropriate amount of time, your patience ran thin. “You almost done there Quagmire?” you said as you rounded the corner. You spotted Dean in the same place against the wall, hands on his knees, hunched over. He straightened up when he noticed you. “Yea I’m good, just, uh, double checking the hallway. You know, keeping us safe.” He plastered on that smile that you have come to know as the smile he used when he was uncomfortable. You turned around and walked back into the main ballroom. “Sure,” was all you said. Dean caught up to you and his already bowed legs were even further apart than regular, making him walk oddly. You rolled your eyes and kept going to show him your discovery. By the time the two of you reached the white pile, Dean was walking normally. You bent down to swipe your middle finger across the floor, receiving a small white dusting on top. Standing up, you held your finger just under Dean’s nose. “Baby powder,” you clarified.

Glancing around the room, you remembered why you initially wanted to check the place out. It was completely empty. This was weird. “Dean, I don’t get it. The last few times, only two people were taken. Why the sudden increase? Monsters never break pattern.”

“I don’t know. But that sure as hell wasn’t a demon those two were talking to. What thing has the kind of juice to swing something like this? I mean they wiped out an entire building of people.” You pondered that for a moment. “No idea. But I don’t think anyone is dead yet. You heard the demons, the she-bitch who did this isn’t into instant gratification.” Dean nodded and ran a hand down his face. You knew he only did this when he was frustrated. Truth be told, you both were. Under your watch, you had managed to let an entire building of people get kidnapped. The two of you just sort of floundered, not knowing what to do. You had no leads that you didn’t already have previous knowledge about. It was time to resort to plan B. “Call Sam”. Dean sighed. Along with you, he really wasn’t excited about the lecture the two of you were about to get. Reaching into his coat pocket, Dean pulled his cell out. He had numerous missed calls from Sam. Hitting the redial button and speakerphone, the two of you listened to the ringback tone.

“Dean? What the hell, I have been calling you the past forty minutes! The security cameras died just after the first dance. What’s going on man?” Sam was quite clearly panicked. You felt bad he had to go through the uncertainty, but you’d be lying if you denied being a little happy that he had no idea what had gone on between you and Dean. It was a bit embarrassing. Coming up with a cover, you took the phone from Dean. “Sam, it’s bad man. Dean and I left just after that to follow a lead when the lights went out. We lost the suspect, but we got a bigger problem. They took every guest who attended. Had Dean and I stayed in that room, we’d be gone too.” Impressed with yourself, you looked over to find a confused Dean. You simply shrugged your shoulders as you waited for Sam’s reply. “Are the two of you okay? Is there anything there that could be useful?” Dean took over this time and explained about the demons and the other lady and how they were ordered to work for her. Sam pondered the information as you and Dean simply stared at the inanimate object in Dean’s hand. Sam was just beginning to explain something when the two of you felt hands on your shoulders. You turned around and before you could even ask, “what the hell?”, whiteness enveloped you.


	13. Meeting The Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday again! That means another chapter! Don't forget to comment!! :) I love nothing more in this world than reading your feedback.

You woke up with a dull ache and a persistent pressure in your head. You didn’t dare open your eyes, as the obvious hangover symptoms were present and you just didn’t know if you could handle the lights right now. You didn’t even remember drinking that much last night. Wait, you didn’t even remember last night period. Slamming your eyes open, the events that took place flooded back into your memory as you took in your surroundings. There were no windows to give any indication of how long you had been out for. You were still in the purple dress (thank god you had cut the slit or this would be super uncomfortable right now) and your arms were suspended above your head with cuffs connected to a cinderblock wall. You were sitting with your knees up and your gun was nowhere to be found. You noted the metal bars surrounding two sides of the small four by four cell you were currently in. This obviously was some sort of police station, abandoned at some point. Across from you, Dean sat unconscious, hands cuffed behind him to the bars. Beyond the bars, there was simply a desk, a chair, and a door to the outside world. For now, the two of you seemed to be alone.

“Dean,” you whispered just in case. Nothing happened. “Dean,” you tried again, a bit harsher this time. He stirred a bit but remained unconscious. Fed up, you struck your leg out and kicked his shin with the ball of your foot. “Wha-, what? I’m up what?”. You stared at him, simply waiting for him to catch up. He looked around. “Son of a bitch,” he said, letting you know he was currently up to speed. You saw him fidget and immediately caught on to the fact that he was searching his sleeve for the lock pick. You highly doubted he still had it, or any other weapon for the matter, considering your gun and necklace were missing. If they found your boot knife in a diamond necklace, they sure as hell found everything else. However, you could still feel the lock pick you kept in your panties (for emergency only), but given the way your arms were suspended, there was no getting to it. Dean gave you a dejected shake of his head, realizing that whoever had gotten the best of you two had taken everything.

“Looking for something?” a voice startled the both of you. You looked up to see a blonde woman sitting on the desk that was unoccupied a second ago. She seemed to be primping her nails with Dean’s missing lock pick. She wore a long white gown with slits up the side, showcasing her perfectly toned legs as she had them crossed. You swore this was the beginning to one of the pornos Dean owned. “You know, I really give you props for slipping my grasp the first time. Lucky for you, I did a second sweep.” As she said this, she hopped off the desk and walked to the side of the cell Dean was not cuffed to. “Careful Y/N, this one has the crazy eyes. Stealing brides and grooms? What, did someone get sad when Ken and Barbie just wouldn’t talk back?” Dean quipped, obviously pissing the woman off. Taking that anger and redirecting it into a chuckle the woman smiled at us. “My bad, here maybe this will make you more comfortable”. In another cloud of white, the blonde bombshell morphed. You literally felt the air stick in your throat. “Charlotte?” You managed to get out. “Oh honey, Charlotte hasn’t been Charlotte in a long time. You really think a bride is crazy enough to change wedding plans two days before the event? No, I stuffed that annoying bitch in a cell of her own. Been rotting there ever since”. This made you angry. Sure, you never considered Charlotte a friend, but being tricked just left a bad taste in your mouth. “So, given the increase of victims, why stray from brides and grooms? Can’t find your own man so you gotta steal everyone else’s?” For some reason this struck a chord with her. She immediately teleported into your cell and grabbed you by the chin. “Don’t ever presume to know anything about my love life you little bitch. I take them because they are easy targets. Do you know how many trashy people are in this town? Finding unfaithful couples is easier than ever. And I decided I didn’t want to wait any longer. Why do you think Charlotte’s wedding was couples only? I now have more than enough adulterers to do with as I please.” Your jaw was obviously bruising from this lady’s iron grip. “Sounds like someone wasn’t woman enough to keep her man interested.” Dean again provoked her. Not having it, she simply took her free hand and flicked her wrist, knocking Dean’s head against the metal behind him. He let out a groan and you struggled, trying to get out of this woman’s grip. “You two should show me some respect. You are, after all, in the presence of a goddess. Enchanted to meet you, the name is Hera.” She once again transformed into the blonde from before. Your eyes widen. Crap. Not only were you not equipped to take on a Greek goddess, you managed to piss off the angriest of them all. And within reason, if the mythology was even close to accurate, Zeus got more tail than both Hemsworths combined. And this woman just happened to be his wife. Unfaithful couples seemed to make all the sense in the world now. “Well I hate to break it to you Hillary Clinton, but you can’t touch us. We aren’t exactly a couple, making it pretty hard to be unfaithful.” At that, she again laughed. “You are just too cute. Listen sweetheart, your stench is all over each other. Obviously something happened, qualifying you as a couple. As far as unfaithful, Dean reeks of it. It's only a matter of time. I hear someone makes promises he doesn’t keep quite often. Tell me Dean (she let go of you and crouched next to him), how many women have you _actually_ called the next day?” He kept his mouth shut and simply looked at the ground. “Maybe so, but neither of us have cheated. Not even I'm that fast.”

Hera pondered this for a moment as a sadistic grin spread across her face. “You’re not wrong,” is all she said as she once again came face to face with you. In one swift movement, she took your face in her hands and planted her lips on yours. Both you and Dean were shocked, but only one of you had a surge of arousal. And it wasn’t you. She took her lips away as fast as she connected them in the first place. “Well we fixed that problem, didn’t we? True, we didn’t exactly have sex, but the rules are more like guidelines anyway”. Still in your shock, you couldn’t think of anything to say in that moment. So you settled for spitting in her face. That did her in. She thrust out her hand to wrap around your throat, her grip getting tighter every second. You could hear the clank of metal as Dean was struggling to help. Your air supply was running low, as you sat there, gasping for breath. “Listen you little brat-“

“Darling,” someone new interrupted. You’d recognize that accent anywhere. “Play with them all you want, but I’m afraid these two are just too important to label expendable.” Hera’s grip unwillingly released your neck and you gasped as you try to refill the air that has been lost. You should of known that greasy son of a bitch was behind an operation like this. You saw Hera give him a glare. “Information that would’ve been beneficial before the wedding! Now I have to find two more. This isn’t over," she said to both you and Dean before she turned into a puff of white and disappeared. You heard the familiar waltz of Italian leather shoes and the aforementioned man reached the cell you were currently trapped in. “Squirrel, Mouse, good to see you.” Dean clenched his jaw. “Crowley”…


	14. Business Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies! Enjoy this latest chapter! I did promise at least once a week so here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to comment and leave your feedback! :)

The next thing you knew, you were in a dark office, hands locked into a chair. Dean was next to you in the same manner and Crowley had taken residence upon the desk in front of the two of you. “How you two manage to stumble into the worst possible situations is beyond me. I swear there is something else at work here other than your stupidity. Tell me, how did you even hear about something as minute as runaway wedding parties? Actually don’t answer that, lemme guess, Moose. Shall I be expecting him anytime soon?” You could actually hear Dean’s teeth grit together. Not that you blamed him, Crowley was a pain in the ass and everything always seemed to lead back to him. Both of you refused to respond. “Right then, well, we can’t have you getting in Hera’s way, so I’ll just leave you here until she’s finished. After that you’re free to go and we’ll just call it even.”

“Wait, you’re just gonna let us go? From the king of hell I expected so much more.” You said. Dean then added in, “And not for nothing, but we ain’t exactly gonna sit back while Tara Reid in there slaughters people.” Crowley simply smirked at the two of you, “It’s quite simple darling, I’ve told you before of my disdain for the leviathans. I’m gonna let you go because sooner or later, you will figure something out, you annoyingly always do. However, until then, don’t you think maybe, just maybe it might be a good idea to have a goddess in our corner against them? Lord knows she has enough problems with Dick as it is. So, if she wants to perform her little love potion on her good for nothing brute, and just so happens to need to kill a few couples in order to do so, I don’t see the big fuss. Big picture people c’mon!” Crowley had begun shouting at this point. His face was turning that shade of red and you had to stop yourself from laughing a little bit. You always found it amusing when he got himself this worked up. The two of you simply stared at him. “Alright then (He smoothed down his suit), you two behave yourselves, I’ve got a ritual to assist.” With that he disappeared.

You and Dean shared a look that essentially said you were screwed. That’s when you had an idea. One you really didn’t want to utilize, but had to regardless, given your current situation. “God forgive me, Dean, I need you to reach into my underwear.” The look on Dean’s face was amusing to say the least. “Really Y/N? I don’t think right now is exactly the time for tha-“.

“Not for that dumbass. There’s a lock pick. I couldn’t reach it before, but you can now.” His comical look from earlier changed into one of intrigue. “Well in that case…” You rolled your eyes and scooted your chair in front of him. “Just, keep this professional,” you warned. “Totally,” he added with a smile that thank god you didn’t see, else he might end up with a broken nose. He reached his hand into the side opening of the chair that connected the arms to the seat. You felt his fingertips brush the side of your upper thigh, trying to get under the homemade slit. That thing had truly been a lifesaver. His hands were also restrained so he struggled a bit, trying to reach in your lilac lace panties. “Y/N, I can’t get in there, you’re gonna have to get closer.” The chairs were already touching, making it impossible to do so. “Here, see if this helps.” You scooted your chair away a bit to remove his hand from the opening. You then planted your feet firmly and lifted your hips. Veering them off to the side, you felt his entire hand on your left ass cheek. He now had full access. He once again wormed his hand into the slit and pulled your underwear down. “Hey Hefner, I told you to reach in, not pull them down.”

“Well I’m sorry I don’t have magic fingers to bend themselves in eight different directions to get the stupid thing out!” You huffed and rolled your eyes. Your legs were beginning to cramp in this position. And wearing heels certainly didn’t help. Speaking of which, without your permission, one of them decided to give out and break on the tile floor, making you loose your balance and land straight in Dean’s lap. You looked up and he was smirking down at you. “And you thought I’d be the unprofessional one. I’m not an object, Y/N.” You suppressed the urge to kick that stupid grin right off of his face. “Hey, I actually have better access now. Don't move.” He then turned the side of the lace inside out and struggled a few moments to get the pick out of the fabric it currently rested in. Finally he got the damn thing free and maneuvered your panties back into place. You breathed a sigh of relief that the two of you managed to get the job done. Of course it’s then that Crowley decided to pop back in.

“I thought I told you two to behave,” he chastised you. You couldn’t really blame him for assuming. All he saw was you on Dean’s lap with his hand up your dress. “Just finding ways to pass the time. I’d ask you to join in, but I’ve never been one for devils three ways. Especially with the actual devil,” Dean retorted with. You actually chuckled at that one. What? It was pretty clever. You also realized that as Dean was saying this, he was also slipping the lock pick into your hand. Crowley feigned mock offense. “Well, I’ve never been one to discourage good old fashioned dirty. However, you two might want to wrap it up. Hera’s almost to the killing portion of her escapades, meaning you two get to leave soon. Just try not to ruin the upholstery. It’s custom leather.” You narrowed your eyes at him. God, he was a greasy son of a bitch. Crowley then retrieved whatever he intended to out of a desk drawer, gave you two a wave, and vanished.

Dean’s hand giving your ass an experimental squeeze brought you out of your stare at where Crowley stood only seconds ago. “Hey! Watch it! I’m not above stabbing you in the leg.” At this moment, you realized you were still on his lap and pushed up on your heels once more to return to your own chair. Not that you’d ever admit this to yourself, let alone Dean, but subconsciously, you sort of missed the warmth his lap provided. With your exposed legs getting colder, you wanted out of this predicament and got to work. Within seconds, you had one cuff opened and were working on the other. Hell yea you earned your champion lock pick title. Once both hands were free, you bent down in front of Dean to release him. You didn’t know it, but his eyes had wandered down your dress during the entire exchange.

Both of you were now free. Now the only problem was escaping without being seen, and oh yeah, stopping a hormonal bitch from solving her marriage problems with the death of a lot of people. Seemed simple enough. The two of you walked to the door of the office and Dean creaked it open. You adjusted the lock pick in your hand, preparing to use it as a weapon if need be. Dean slowly walked out. He was clearly on edge, ready to throw down at any minute. You followed close behind, assessing every corner of the hallway. It was a dark corridor with no windows and only a single door on the other end. It seemed harmless enough at the moment. You and Dean crept to the end where the other door remained. Standing in front of it, you saw light bleeding underneath it and felt a slight wind coming from behind it. This time, you were the one to open it; not holding back once you realized what it concealed. The door crashed open to the other wall revealing a portal. The wind protruding from it threw your already messy hair in four different directions. Hey you try having almost sex plus being captured and locked up all the while maintaining perfect hair. It doesn’t happen.

You and Dean shared a look as he extended his hand to you. What the hell, you were already in this far. You couldn’t let all those people die. You grabbed his hand and the two of you decided to take the leap. Literally.


	15. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in honor of Supernatural airing on Thursdays, I've decided to move my publications to Thursdays too! LOL love my boys ;). So here's a new chapter! Don't forget to comment. Enjoy!

There was a freezing rush of air that seemed to course through your entire body. You felt a moment of nausea before the sensation of your feet being firmly planted on the ground forced you to open your eyes. You really hated teleportation travel. You were looking down and all you saw was concrete flooring, dusted in white. And also your hand still wrapped around Dean’s. Not wanting to give him the wrong idea, you quickly removed your grip from his. Looking up to take in your surroundings, you were slightly disappointed. With Hera being a goddess, you expected the ritual to be on a cloud atop Mount Olympus or the Colosseum or at least something grand. Instead, you saw an abandoned factory with concrete floors and red beams supporting the roof, scattered throughout the large room. The floor was dusted with white sand, most likely baby powder as that was Hera’s M.O. There was no furniture, but in the center, a symbol was drawn on the floor (in what you could only assume was blood) and there were people lying strategically placed, unconscious, scattered about inside of it. You could see Hera and Crowley off to the right, standing in front of a chair with one man tied up in it. You and Dean had landed in a dark corner in the back of the room, which was ideal for not being spotted. You again tried to assess the situation happening between Hera, Crowley, and this tied up victim. Wait a second. You would recognize that floppy hair anywhere. They had Sam.

You immediately went into analytical mode. Dean clearly had not seen that Sam was here yet, and you needed him to keep calm so as to make a proper plan without giving away your location. You were in the middle of breaking down the current perimeter and finding the best route of entry, when you felt Dean tense beside you. Yup. He saw Sam. You didn’t have any real weapons, let alone one to kill a goddess. He started to take a step forward when you pinned him back against the wall with your hand. That’s when something caught your eye. Your shift in position had caused the lights to glare off of something shiny a few feet away from where you were standing. A gun. Dean’s gun. Sam must've found it and brought it along. Seeing the skid marks in the baby powder beside it, you immediately concluded that Sam had put up a struggle and was flung across the floor, disarming him and causing the gun to slide until the wall brought it to a stop. It lay only a few feet away from the two of you, but it was in plain sight. Looking back up at Dean, you noticed his face scrunched in anger. You met his gaze and nodded your head in the direction of the gun. Getting the hint, he nodded at you and you released him. You couldn’t make out the words, but you could hear Crowley yelling at this point. Seizing the momentary distraction Dean slipped into the light and grabbed the gun. You felt a tiny bit better having an actual weapon, given it was one that was essentially useless against these two, but still.

Before you could stop him, Dean stepped further into the light and began yelling. “Hey Elizabeth Hurley, remember me?” Hera turned around and Dean shot her twice in the chest. Alright, looks like you guys were going with the stupid plan. Stupid had worked in your favor before, but you didn’t exactly think today was a good day to use it. Regardless, Hera was pissed. “That hurt you little maggot,” She began to storm towards Dean. “You may be labeled ‘important’ but I’m sure you can still get the job done without some of your fingers and toes.” She was getting closer to him at this point and thank god Dean had run to the other side of the room. You took the opportunity to slip away in order to free Sam. You reached the wooden chair Sam was tied up against and had to catch your breath. Sam’s injuries were so much worse up close. There was blood everywhere, protruding from cuts you couldn’t even see. All his extremities seemed to be in tact, but there was obvious bruising on his face and he was fading in and out of consciousness. “Sam, hey, c’mon stay with me here, we’re gonna get you out okay?” Sam sort of groaned and lifted his head. “Y/N/N?” You grabbed his face in your hands, helping to support it. “Yea, it’s me buddy. You’re gonna be fine.” Taking out the lock pick from earlier, you began to work at the ropes bounding Sam to the chair. “N-No.” Sam began to struggle against you. “Y/N, there’s no time. The bowl. In the corner. Set it on fire.” He was panting at this point, his sentences choppy and forced. You looked to your right, and sure enough there was a wooden bowl, full of herbs and bones and other things you really didn’t want to know about. You could see blood splattered around it, and based on the spatter analysis, that was where Hera and Crowley had gotten the jump on Sam, smashing him over the head.

Against your better judgment, you left Sam tied up for the moment as you wandered over to said corner. You were halfway there when Crowley turned around and spotted the purple dress, running over to Sam’s failed rescue attempt. “Oh no you don’t,” was all he said before whistling. You immediately felt something clamp down on your ankle and pin you to the floor. You rolled over on your back and felt heavy breathing on your face followed by a rancid smell. Juliet. Crowley’s hellhound. You could feel the blood start to drip from your leg and the pain accompanying it was excruciating. You looked around the room to take in possible escape routes. Juliet had you pinned, and while she wasn’t aiming to hurt you further, she also wasn’t letting you go anytime soon. Dean was halfway up a wall with Hera choking him and Sam was still tied up, barely able to keep his torso from collapsing. Crowley was strolling towards you. “You lot never learn, do you mouse?” Juliet moved her paw from your chest to your throat, her nails forming tiny droplets of blood on your neck. You were struggling to breathe, as Crowley got closer. Dean and Sam were still indisposed, in a predicament much like your own. You were all, well and truly, screwed. Crowley’s shoe reached yours as he stopped and stared down at you. “To think this whole bloody mess could’ve been avoided had you two simply stayed put. I was rooting for the two of you mouse! You and squirrel would make wonderfully disfigured children. And to think they were conceived in Uncle Crowley’s office. A shame really. Talk about a wasted opportunity. But no, you can’t just leave well enough alone, can you? Well congratulations, you’ve earned yourselves a front row seat to the massacre. Enjoy!” You felt the pricks of blood run down your neck as a confidence grew inside you. You were not going to just sit back and let these two slaughter a small town’s worth of people. You had a plan. An impossible one, but one you had to try. “Sorry pal, looks like the concert’s cancelled,” you choked out as you simultaneously brought your knees up and kicked the dog off of you and straight into Crowley. You made a B line for the bowl and the lighter placed next to it. Crowley yelled and reached his arm out, intending to grab you. He managed to grab a hold of your dress slit and yanked you back right before you reached your destination, successfully ripping a diagonal into the fabric. That son of a bitch, you loved this dress! Lucky for you, the sudden jolt had knocked you on your chest with your hand right next to the lighter. Quickly grabbing it, you lit it and held it over the bowl. “No!” was all Crowley yelled as you dropped it in, setting the contents inside ablaze. The second the fire started, Crowley disappeared, along with Juliet (you assumed).

There was loud thunder and the room shook. A crack of lightning struck the floor and where it impacted, there stood a man. Based on the entrance, you could only assume that this guy was Zeus. You stayed where you fell. Not only were you frozen in shock, your ankle was badly hurt, and kicking a hellhound off of you with full force certainly wasn’t the best thing for it. Hera turned around slowly to face her husband. Dean was released and fell to the floor, where he remained, in order to watch the scene in front of him. You saw him slowly reach out to the side to retrieve his fallen gun and tuck it into the back of his waistband, covered by his jacket. Zeus took in his surroundings and immediately knew what Hera was up to. Hera ran to him, swinging her arms around his neck. “Dear, it’s not what it looks like. I’m helping us. Our marriage will be better for it!” She was scrounging at this point, trying to find something to say to calm her husband down. This only managed to further anger him and more thunder boomed outside. He shoved her off and walked around, staring at all the unconscious bodies on the floor. He spotted the circular symbol and with one blink, it was destroyed. “Hera, you have gone too far.” He said as he made his way back towards his wife. “I agree with him,” Dean added in (stupidly). “Shut up.” Both of the gods said simultaneously as they sent a wave of pain through Dean’s body. He kind of deserved that one. “You wanna talk about too far Zeus, let’s talk about Europa, Io, Semele, Ganymede, need I go on?” At the mention of these names, Zeus cracked another flash of lighting. “Enough! Men’s indiscretions are never to be brought up by women. I am the ruler of Olympus and I’ll do as I please.” You had to admit, sure Dean could be an ass sometimes, but at least he wasn't misogynistic. At this, he began strolling throughout the warehouse. His eyes caught yours, and the gleam that pulsed through them scared you a bit. “Your vessel is strong beautiful one. You would make an excellent addition to the demi-god bloodline.”

“Leave her out of this you dick!” Dean yelled from his place on the floor. Zeus raised his hand to punish Dean further when Hera ran up and grabbed his arm. “Zeus, can’t you see? This is what led me to do this in the first place! I am your wife, and you flatter that child right in front of me!” The two shared a long stare, communicating through their eyes. Zeus lowered his arm and stole one last glance at you, that same gleam pulsing one last time. “We’ll discuss this at home.” And with that, he, Hera, and all the victims disappeared. You, Sam, and Dean were the only ones left in the room. The three of you let out a breath no one knew they had been holding. Sam coughed a bit, but it seemed the time given to him of being left alone did him good. He wasn’t fighting to stay awake anymore. He still had bruises and cuts, but mentally, he was doing well. Dean rose from his place on the floor and wandered over to Sam. He was working on the ropes as you tried to stand. Key word being tried. The second you put pressure on that ankle, you cried out in pain and fell back to the ground. Dean had gotten Sam free at this point and they both rushed over to you. Sam checked over the injury as Dean helped to support your torso. “I don’t think it’s broken, but the teeth marks are pretty deep. It’s going to need stitches.” Ugh. Great. The boys helped you up and you placed an arm around each of their shoulders as they assisted you in hobbling to the door.

Of course right then, Crowley pops back into the room. Coward. The very sight of him pissed you off and you did something you weren’t too proud of. Letting go of the boys, you yanked Dean’s gun from the back of his waistband, firing and emptying the clip into Crowley’s chest as you walked towards him. Your ankle screamed at you but you didn’t care. “You son of a bitch, I liked this dress!” Yea. This anger spurt was about the rip. The boys ran up to you, Dean prying his gun from your fingers and tucking it back where it belonged, all the while giving you a disapproving glare. They again wrapped your arms around their shoulders so as not to put any (more) unnecessary pressure on your injury. Crowley laughed with his hands up, mocking you in a ‘don’t shoot’ stance. “Sorry love, but you know that water gun can’t kill the King of Hell.” You pouted. “Maybe not, but I sure as hell feel better.” Crowley again laughed at the response. “Okay, okay, fun’s over. Seeing as the three of you just had to ruin our secret weapon for Dick, I’m gonna say you punished yourselves enough for this little misdemeanor. But as a sign of good faith, I’ll do you one better.” And with that, Crowley snapped his fingers and vanished. “Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. But you weren’t paying attention to that. Your focus was on the fact that the pain in your leg had all but been erased. You looked down and still saw the bloodstains, but the teeth holes were gone. You unwrapped your arms from them and the boys stared at you. They both investigated your leg and looked up at you to confirm that Crowley had, in fact, healed you. "Would've preferred he fix my dress. At least ankles heal," you pouted. Sam laughed at you as he said, "Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned folks, there's still one more chapter. :)


	16. Closing Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter guys! The ride has been fun but alas must end. Make sure to let me know what you think! Also, please read the end notes and give your feedback! Thanks for taking this journey with me SPN family :) <3

The sight of you three walking to the camaro must’ve been a funny one. Dean’s tie was crooked and his shirt had a few buttons missing along with the fact that about a pound of dirt and baby powder covered his entire being. Sam was caked in blood and bruises and strands of his hair, soaked in sweat, stuck to his face. Your dress was torn everywhere, a heel was broken, and you didn’t even want to talk about your hair. You guys looked like the end of a Jurassic Park movie. Only instead of fighting a T-Rex, you had to deal with a psychotic bitch with some serious marital problems. How you managed to get out of this one alive was a surprise to all of you. Speaking of which. “Sam, how did you know Zeus would stop her? Or even how to find us for that matter?”

“Well Dean’s cell phone GPS was on, so that wasn’t too hard of a task. And as far as Zeus, I was really only working on a hunch. I mean no man would be happy about having his free will ripped away.” You thought about it for a moment and shrugged it off. He wasn’t exactly wrong. Dean unlocked the car and your excitement rose. All the weapons that were previously confiscated were laying in a pile in the back seat. “Yea, uh, before I went in I kind’ve found them outside, figured you’d want them back.” You turned your smile towards Sam. God, it was like Christmas to you. You sorted through the pile, handing Dean his weapons and placing every lock pick back into their places. In reality, you only cared about one thing. And low and behold, there she lay. Your new gun Sam had gotten you glistened, the moonlight reflecting off her rhinestones. You picked her up, dusted the bit of baby powder off, and tucked her in her rightful place of your thigh holster. Once that was sorted out, the three of you made yourselves comfortable in the car, and Dean drove back to Bobby’s safe house.

You’d never thought you’d be so happy to see the broken down shackles of this dump. Dean pulled up to the front and parked the camaro, as the three of you trudged inside. Sam had gotten your gear from the motel and put it in the car, but you left all the bags in there, too tired to unpack tonight. You entered the house and, without even having to ask, brought out the whiskey and three glasses. Bobby’s flask was still tucked away in the back room. Dean had taken a spot on the couch and Sam straddled a backwards chair in front of him. You retired next to Dean, cross-legged, and handed them each a glass. Dean grabbed it with his right hand and rested his left on your knee. You shot him a look, but he was too focused on his hunter’s helper to notice. Guess he didn’t mean anything by it so you simply let it go.

You, Sam, and Dean spent most of the night laughing at what you just went through. You told Sam about the ridiculous vows and Dean filled in the holes. You fully updated Sam on what he missed (except for the closet thing of course) and he decided to retire for the night, taking the nearest bedroom. You and Dean stayed on the couch, coming off the end of a laughing fit. You stared down at your drink smiling and he was staring at you with a matching grin. You looked up to meet his gaze. “What?” You only had a few seconds to look at each other before he leaned in and initiated a kiss. Your eyes closed for only a moment before they shot back open and you immediately pushed Dean off of you. “What are you doing?” Dean’s face showcased a mixture of hurt and confusion. “I, uh, I,” His eyes darted back and forth, trying to analyze your face. You didn’t even let him finish before you butt in, “Dean what the hell?” At this question, the hurt on his face won out and he stood up. “No, don’t you make me feel bad about this. Something happened in that closet and you know it.” You didn’t know if you were angry that he was right or angry that he was calling you out for it. Regardless, you were seeing red and you stood up to meet him. “Get your head out of your ass, it’s called acting Dean. I was just trying to get rid of Charlotte; it had nothing to do with you. I’m not Lisa.” With that, you slammed your glass on the table and walked down the hall to throw the door shut. You put your face in your hands and slid down with your back against the wall. You could hear Dean stomp on the wooden floors and slam his door across the way. You heard something break followed by a loud, “Dammit!” Dean must’ve thrown and broken a lamp or something. You felt bad about hurting him, but you felt worse about ruining the dynamic. With one stupid moment of bad judgment, you’d thrown away nearly five years of great times. You ran your hands through your hair and squeezed them tight, pulling it hard in your stress. You were surprised that instead of the painful sensation you were expecting, you received a surge of arousal, your body remembering the hair pulling from the closet. That gave you an epiphany. You’d already ruined your relationship with the boys; why not go out with a bang. Literally. “Screw it.” You said aloud as you stood up. You ran across the hall and pushed Dean’s door open. He was standing in front of his bed, his hands tangled in his hair (much like yours were only a few moments ago). “What do you wa-,” you didn’t even let him finish before you crashed your lips against his. This was nothing like your first kiss, or even your second for that matter. Both of you were angry and hurt and felt they had nothing to lose. The passion and power that went into this kiss was all of that put together. All of the sexual tension and fights from the last five years seemed to have built up to this moment. His lips moved to your neck and you knew there was no stopping the two of you this time. You pushed him back as hard as you could so he fell onto the bed. You practically ripped what was left of your dress off and climbed on top of him, prying his shirt open. You once again bent down to reconnect your lips and he brought his arms around your body, rolling you over…

 

Executive Producers

##### ROBERT SINGER  
  
JEREMY CARVER

##### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: no this really wasn't produced by them, I just wanted an ending just like the show lol. Also, I've been thinking of writing another fic about the first time you met the Winchesters. Thoughts??? Also if the general consensus is a yes, would you guys want another you POV or more of a narrative format? Thanks :)
> 
> Update: It seems the consensus was to add a few more fics, so if you click on either my profile or the "Supernatural" series on this page, it should take you to my other works. Please make sure to comment and show me as much love as you have on LITN! I can't tell you all how supported I feel. It truly is a special thing to be a part of the #SPNfam. LOVE YOU ALL!!! <3


End file.
